


The Delicate Touch of Your Eyes

by DalishFox79



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishFox79/pseuds/DalishFox79
Summary: Sometimes wounded hearts that bear the same scars, can touch each other like none other. For they understand, their songs are the same, and when free can blend in beautiful harmony...together.





	

The sun shone bright on the waves as they rolled upon the shores of the T’Soni estate. The gleaming water and foam swirled and splashed around the ankles of a giggling Asari child, as she danced and hopped in the shallow water. She twirled around in her bright yellow dress, before running back to her mother.

Liara watched as her daughter played along the shore. The girl ran back to her mother, she threw her arms around Liara’s waist, and beamed up at her with a joyful smile and dancing deep green eyes. Eyes that haunted Liara’s dreams and most treasured memories.

It had been 8 years since the end of the Reaper wars, and the death of the woman that Liara had loved with entire heart and soul. Jane Shepard died destroying the Reapers and saving the galaxy. She was a hero. Planets would build monuments in her honour, songs would be written in her praise, and her story would be told for generations to come. But Liara alone had a more real and precious way to remember the most amazing woman that ever lived.

Liara smiled adoringly down at her daughter. “Come, Jane,” she said, caressing the child’s cheek before taking her by the hand, “Let’s go inside for lunch.” They entered the estate together.

A servant stopped Liara in the hall, her daughter skipped on ahead to the kitchen. “There is a human here requesting to see you,” the servant informed her, “He insists that it is important and that he knows you personally.”

Liara hesitated for a moment. There was one man in particular that she dreaded to see. But if it was him, then there was no point trying to hide from him, she might as well face him. “I’ll see him in my study,” she directed the servant, and headed to the specified room.

She didn’t have to wait long before there was a knock at the door. It was opened by the servant, who ushered in Liara’s guest before leaving them alone. Liara gazed into the warm brown eyes of the man before her, wondering what he might be feeling and why he was there. They had been good friends and comrades, but she also considered him her greatest rival, and he knew it. However, the object of their rivalry was gone. Or was it?

“Hello, Liara,” he said, “It’s been a long time.”

“Indeed it has, Kaidan,” Liara returned the greeting, “I hope you are doing well? How are things back on earth?”

“I’m doing fine, you know, all things considered,” he replied, “And earth is good. Most of our focus now is on rebuilding the Mass Relay, like most other races.”

“Yes, that is not surprising,” Liara said. The awkwardness was starting to grate on her nerves. She decided to simply break the tension but being direct. “It is very good to see you, Kaidan, but I wonder, what brings you all the way to Thessia?”

“Rumours,” he replied, his tone steady, yet, not accusational.

“Really?” Liars said, delicate, “What kind of rumours?”

“Mother?” Jane called uncertain from the doorway. She looked from her mother to the strange man in the room.

Liara heard Kaidan’s breath catch in his throat as he looked into the eyes of the child. There was no way to deny or hide the truth. Liara held her hand out to her daughter, and the girl moved quickly across the room to her mother’s side. Placing her hand lovingly, and protectively, on her daughter’s head, Liara took a deep breath and returned her eyes to meet Kaidan’s. She was sorry to see the pain there, but she would not regret her choice, nor would she feel guilt.

“Kaidan, this is my daughter...Jane,” Liara said with pride, before looking back at her daughter, “Jane, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Kaidan Alenko.”

Kaidan looked like someone had dealt him a blow to the stomach. He swallowed hard and gave the child a little nod. “Hello, Jane,” he said, his voice soft with emotion, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you, as well,” the girl replied politely with a smile.

“Jane, I need to speak with Kaidan for a while,” Liara said, “Run along and play, and I will see you shortly.”

The girl nodded to her mother and ran out of the room. Liara closed the door and turned her attention back to Kaidan. The pain was still evident in his eyes but his expression had also become angry.

“So it’s true,” he said, his voice heated, “Care to explain, Liara?” He said no more, he didn’t have to.

She did not respond immediately, moving to stand before him again, while attempting to plan out her words. She needed to make sure that he did not get the wrong impression, and she did not want to taint Shepard’s memory. But she knew that no matter what she said, how he would feel and chose to understand depended entirely on him.

“Before the final push of the battle in London,” Liara began carefully, “I offered to meld with Shepard, one last time, to say farewell. She agreed.”

“Don’t try to tell me that Jane was...unfaithful to me at the very end,” Kaidan shook his head and glared at her, “I won’t believe it!”

“Good, because that it not the case,” Liara said firmly, “We exchanged thoughts, feelings, and memories as many Asari do with close friends and family. In the process I ‘mapped’ her genetic heritage, storing her qualities and traits, and beginning the reproductive process.”

“So you tricked her! Mated with her with out her knowledge,” Kaidan accused, his voice rising in his anger, “You _forced_ yourself on her!”

“How dare you!” Liara snapped in retaliation, “I _loved_ her! And do you think she was not aware of what I was doing? This is Jane, we are speaking of. She was no fool, and she had been a part of many melds before to know something might be different. I loved her every bit as much as you, whether you choose to believe it or not. I risked my _life_ to bring her back after she died the first time. Back to save the galaxy. Back to _you_ , even after you turned your back on her on Horizon... _she.still.chose.you_.” Liara paused to take a deep breath, and steady her emotions. Kaidan still glared angrily at her, but there was a glimmer of sympathy in his eyes. “I never resented either of you for your love. I could not hate you for loving her, not when I loved her the same way. And I could not blame her for loving you; she could not stop anymore than she could still her heart from beating. Anymore than I could stop loving her.”

Liara paused again, moving to the window and looking out across the Thessian sea. Kaidan still said nothing, watching and listening. She turned and met his gaze again, her eyes wet with tears. “But...she did love me as her dearest friend. When we melded, I poured out my love into her, my last opportunity to do so. We both knew she wasn’t going to survive that war. She couldn’t give me her heart...but she could give me this. A living piece of Jane Shepard, hero of the galaxy. And for those of us who knew her...she was so much more.” A tear dropped from each of her eyes and she brushed them away, taking a deep breath before continuing. “She was not unfaithful to you, Kaidan. Asari don’t need sexual intercourse as your species does, nor do we require any emotional connection, though both are preferable and make mating meaningful. But this was not mating, not for us; she simply allowed me a glimpse into her genetics, to carry a piece of her into this future.”

She moved from the window to stand before him once more. When he met her eyes, she no longer saw anger in his. He looked thoughtful and sad. “So, there you have it,” she said, “Think what you will. I have no regrets at all.”

“I...need to process all of this,” he said slowly, running a hand through his hair, which Liara noticed was flecked with a little more white. “I’ll be on Thessia for a few weeks. If you don’t mind, I’d like to come by again and we can talk some more.”

“Of course,” Liara replied, “I understand, and would like that.” He nodded and she showed him out of the estate. She wondered how long it would be before he came by again.


End file.
